Who Would Have Thought
by fluffydono
Summary: Sarah finds herself in a pickle. She never knew things like these could happen...could they? Rated M for language.


Sarah Williams did not know what to do. In just one single moment, her entire world was flipped around. She found herself confronted by people in white masks and dark cloaks with sticks in their hand, and on the other side a variety of people with sticks in their hand.

She thought to herself, 'What the hell? Are those wands? Naw…must be drunk, definitely…" From the corner of her eye, Sarah caught something that scared the living shit out of her

"TOBY BRIAN WILLIAMS! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"SIS! Uh…fighting a war?"

"What, oh, I' see…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN FIGHTING A FUCKING WAR, YOU'RE TOO FUCKING YOUNG TO FIGHT IN A FUCKING WAR! AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN GOD DAMNED FUCKING SCOTLAND WHEN YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE IN A BLOODY FUCKING BOARDING SCHOOL IN FREAKING ENGLAND!"

"You do realize we're in the middle of a battle, now is not the time sis…"

Sarah cut him off as she hissed out, "Do you think I care if…Sarah was cut off. The death eaters had gotten over their shock at seeing a "filthy muggle" on the "protected" fields of Hogwarts and had begun flinging spells in Sarah's direction.

Sarah began to yell once more, "HOW DARE YOU! IF YOU HAD ANY SENSE OF MANNERISMS YOU WOULD NOT JUST START THROWING AROUND WHATEVER ARSENAL YOU HAVE AT ME WHILE I AM TRYING TO HOLD A CIVILIZED CONVERSATION WITH MY YOUNGER BROTHER!"

Toby facepalmed, "Merlin's bloody balls sis…"

Sarah cut in, "Now I may have not been around for a while young man but I am young enough to know that you talking about Merlin's (finger quotes) bloody balls is a extreme sign of you being..."

Toby groaned in embarrassment as he covered Sarah's mouth, "Sis, I know you're worried about me and all but…"

"Worried! Worried? Who me…no…really? I never noticed. After all, gone for a little over seven years to come back and find that my younger brother has been gone for seven years at some boarding school in England and once I hear that you're not there I come to Scotland hearing complaints from a few nearby…residents and I find you here, on a FUCKING battlefield, with blood and guts flying around and freaking people with wands freaking shooting light at each other, I mean seriously who the hell fight with lights? But then again…I've seen worse." Sarah snorted, "Explain."

Toby fidgeted and mumbled, "It'samagicwar…"

"Excuse me, couldn't quite catch that…I think I had some ear wax clogging up my ear channels."

"It's a magic war…between the dark and the light forces. The school I go to, it's called…"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…I heard from a few friends of mine…so that's the reason why they were so against me coming here. Whatever fuck them, I'm already here so what's to loose?" Sarah threw up her hands before smacking Toby upside the head, "Toby, didn't I teach you better? There is no evil nor good, there is only intent. You told me that this war of yours between the forces of light and dark? Hmph, don't be a fool, that's the same thing as between the forces of evil and good…there is only intent. Since they are using spells I'm assuming that there are all kinds of spells, am I correct? A spell to kill can be used as a mercy killing, a spell to control can be used to help one overcome one's fears…there are countless possible ways Toby…and I'm still learning."

Toby stared at Sarah, "Sis, how…?"

Sarah giggled, "Toby you aren't the only one with secrets…everyone has secrets, it's just that some are bigger than others are."

"What do you mean?"

Sarah sighed, I don't now is the time and place Toby…don't you have a war to fight?"

"HOLY SHIT! A green light was heading in fast towards Toby and Sarah pushed him out of the way and into the line of the spell… "SIS!" All heads on the battlefield turned towards the scream, hearing an almost otherworldly tone to it, attracting them like ants to sugar. They couldn't see the muggle that had wandered in on their battle as there was a dust cloud that blocked their view; shrugging as they turned, Toby let out another pained cry.

"NO! NOT SARAH! NOT SARAH!" Luna Lovegood embraced Toby as she swept her hand through Toby's hair. "No…she can't be…"

Luna whispered into his hair, silently rocking Toby back and forth, "It'll be alright Toby. Everything will be all right. You'll see."

Toby shook his head, "No! Sarah may not have been there for seven years of my life, but she was always there for me…no matter what…It's just not fair."

An unknown voice with an eerie quality to it cut in, "Life isn't fair boy. After all these years, you still haven't learned your lesson have you…Sarah?" The dark shape in the cloud began to shake his head as he appeared to be holding something…rather someone in his arms, "Sarah, you fool. What a pity isn't it? Throwing away your life for some meager little existences that bring nothing but destruction upon this Earth? You haven't changed at all, but that is one of your more endearing qualities."

Sarah's voice cut in, "Shut up you overstuffed ass. I do not risk my life for just anybody for your information; I risked my life to save my brother."

"Tell me then, were you just going to die and leave us? Leave me? YOU HAVE AN ENTIRE KINGDOM WAITING FOR YOU! PINING FOR YOU! Would you see me in pain for all eternity? Sarah, I knew you were cruel, but to be this cruel…If you had died…my soul would have died Sarah with my body still living. Ten years ago I offered you the world and you refused. I offered you everything you ever dreamed of, everything you ever wanted and still you refused me. I offered you my heart, and still you refused what more do you want of us? Of me?"

Sarah wept as the cloud cleared away, "I was fifteen Jareth, what more did you want of me?"

"YOU! I WANTED YOU! You know the story all too well don't you Sarah? Didn't you ever find it odd that you had the only copy of the book, a book that you believed that you inherited from your mother when she knows nothing of its existence? Tell me Sarah, look at my eyes and tell me, if you were the Goblin King would you leave a book lying about with all the secrets of the labyrinth for any mortal? TELL ME!

"I…I don't know…"

"Tell me Sarah, NOW!"

"I…I..I, no I wouldn't. But why me? Why me of all people."

"Because you are you, Sarah. Sarah, you were different, you were always a quaint little thing…fiery little thing you were. Do you know that the first song I sang to your brother when you wished him away went like this: You remind me of the babe..."

Sarah shook her head, "Uh…what babe?"

"The babe with the power."

"What power?"

The power of Voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Do What?

"You remind me of the babe." Jareth finished with flair. "Tell me Sarah, who do you think I was singing about?"

"…you were singing about me, but why, I didn't have powers. Did I?"

Jareth chuckled, "Do you really believe that all humans have the ability to find all things lost, never loose your way, and when you wished for something to happen it would happen if it was reasonable?"

"You mean…that was all me? I always chalked it up to…"Sarah was cut off as Jareth grabbed her out of the way, hugging her to his chest, before holding up a hand to meet the green spell.

Toby shouted, "Wait! No! Don't that's the Avada Kedavra…" Toby trailed off as the strange man that was holding his sister intimately stopped the Avada Kedavra with his thumb and pointer finger. All movement ceased on the battlefield including Voldemort and Harry Potter as everyone stared at the strange man that seemingly plucked the killing curse out of the air. Silence permeated the air. Nothing moved, no one was breathing except for the cause of this silence.

Jareth sniffed delicately, "How odd…what an odd little spell and it's a neon green…how flamboyantly gay."

Sarah snorted, "You're one to talk, Mr. Look-at-me-wearing-these-tights-that-hide-nothing-person…"

"Sarah love, are we resorting to name-calling now? How…pleasant. I wonder what this spell does."

"Throw it at the ugly man with the axe," Sarah hmphed, "He was calling me names earlier."

"That won't do at all. As my lady commands, it shall be done." Jareth smirked and flicked his wrist towards the man who called his beloved unbecoming names. Everyone was watching as the green ball streaked towards MacNair, and gasped as his body was flung five feet back, from the force at which the stranger threw it with, before collapsing limply to the ground. Then collectively took a giant step back from the seemingly enraged blond.

Jareth snarled as his eyes took on a feral look, "WHO! WHO CAST THAT SPELL! WHO! IF YOU ALL WISH TO SURVIVE YOU WILL TELL ME WHO CAST THAT SPELL! Please." Everyone stepped back except for one…Bellatrix Lestrange.

She cackled, "Trixy cast the killing curse at the filthy muggle, oh yes…Trixy did. The muggle must die, filthy blood contaminating…"

"FILTHY!" Jareth roared, "YOU DARE, YOU DARE CALL MY QUEEN FILTHY! In the end, we will find out who is filthy wench. You are nothing but a pathetic mortal, mere trash that does not deserve to walk on these lands." Jareth cackled, "Trixy you say? Tell me, do you like bogs? Because that's where you will stay…for the rest of your short and miserable life." Jareth snapped and Bellatrix disappeared…without her wand.


End file.
